


How To: Create A Cult

by Koruga



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Brief mentions of torture, Gen, How-to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koruga/pseuds/Koruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chairman ordered us to seize all evidence related to the Project. We were shocked to find that apparently the Director had spent all of their time creating a how–to book. We now present this strange and evil document to the people of the UNSC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Create A Cult

**Step One: Create an image of your own brain for use in AI creation.  
**

 

While it is important to keep the AI whole – studies show that fragments are much less effective than full AI – there are many positive benefits to splitting an AI into multiple fragments. They can be given to multiple humans at once, and their combined brainpower may be greater than that of a full AI, though further studies are needed to confirm this. However, this is all strictly hypothetical, and cannot be fully proven yet.

 

That being said, involuntary fragments can be put to use and are quite good at imitating humans. Try not to put too much strain on them – these fragments can be considered full AI in and of themselves, and more research is required to determine just how human they are. If this AI takes the form of somebody that you are familiar with, it is perfectly reasonable to treat it as you did the person it has imitated.

 

Remember: Though AI are considered people, there are no laws on what you can do to yourself. This is why it is important to make sure that the AI is of yourself, and nobody else.

 

**Step Two: Recruit lab rats.**

 

Don't call them lab rats to their face. Most people that you will find that are willing to work on a project with questionable morality will not take kindly to name–calling. If at all possible, recruit family members, but if not, anyone that won't be missed is fine.

 

There is a very low probability that these agents will survive. Don't get attached to them, and definitely don't let them defect. Assign them codenames and don't let them use their former ones to establish dominance.

 

Their actual competence isn't really the biggest issue. While better soldiers will make better agents, all they need to do is be malleable to training. Defiant soldiers do not make good subjects, and should be discarded at the earliest possible opportunity.

 

**Step Three: Create an atmosphere of competitiveness.**

 

Studies have proven that people that believe they are in competition with each other will perform better than those who are collaborating. Creating a pecking order and enforcing it will create soldiers who constantly strive to be on top, and will perform better because of it.

 

If people complain, bump them down the list. People will stop complaining very quickly once you begin to do this.

 

**Step Four: Put a loved one into the ranks.**

 

_This is a good idea_. If you have become disinterested in this project, inserting somebody you care about into it will rejuvenate your interest, as well as serve as a good indicator of your impartiality.

 

To be safe, put them in invisibly at first. Then, let them fight with your better agents, to establish dominance. If they lose, they aren't cut out for it. Try again later.

 

**Step Five: Use your resources.**

 

By this time, your group may be starting to fall apart. Up the competitiveness as much as possible in terms of the stakes and the missions. This is also a good time to begin giving your agents AI fragments, so as to improve their performance.

 

While it's important to match personalities with fragments and agents, opposing or contrasting personalities do just as well. And remember, there's never a bad time to experiment. Put two AI in somebody's head! Don't give somebody prone to jealousy anything! The possibilities are endless.

 

This works very well. Just be sure not to give anybody the memories of the original AI. This will work exactly as well as it sounds.

 

**Step Six: So, they've all rebelled against you.**

 

At this point, the best thing to do is hide any and all evidence of your wrongdoings, and get to work on the project you've really been working on: the perfection of dead loved ones as AI units. Take as long as you like with this. The world can wait.

 

This will ultimately end badly for you, but at least try to go out with the greatest amount of sass and frustration for your enemies as possible. If you can't win, at least make it impossible for anyone else to, either.

  
_This how–to guide brought to you by Dr. Leonard Church._


End file.
